Finally All Mine, All Yours
by holeygeorge
Summary: With another wedding being organized, Ron's unhappy about not having his fiancé to himself. He finally manages to steal Hermione away. Thank Merlin!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

The chaos around them was practically unbearable. Harry and Ginny's wedding was causing as much, if not more, scurried preparation in the Burrow as during Fleur and Bill's.

For the past week invitations had been written and magicked to fold themselves seamlessly into crisp, pastel green envelopes, while napkins and tablecloths zoomed around the house to be cleaned, pressed, and folded in time for the event. Mrs. Weasley had every member of the household assigned to a specific job which she often redid herself because no one met her standards of utter perfection. Of course, it was not every day that her youngest and only daughter got married. Even more, it was to a man whom she already considered a son.

This was all fine and dandy to Ron, seeing that he approved of the upcoming nuptials. His best mate, whom he had joined in deadly adventures for the past ten years and whom he trusted with his life (obviously), was marrying his youngest sister! He was undoubtedly relieved that she wasn't getting attached to some git like McLaggen or Corner.

But he was only a man, and every man has his weakness. His happened to be Hermione.

He watched as she played with Victoire, the one-year old daughter of his eldest brother. She was making her giggle with silly faces. Her brown eyes, along with the engagement ring that had adorned her finger for almost a year and a half now, glittered against the sunlight that streamed in from the kitchen windows.

She was no longer the bushy-haired, know-it-all girl that he had met in their first year.

She was now the bushy-haired, know-it-all _woman_ he _loved_.

She smiled at him, her eyes conveying what she wanted to say: _Isn't she the cutest thing?_

He smiled back, more out of habit than to answer the unasked question. How could he not smile? There she was: across the table from him, his fiancé. No longer was he pining after her while she was on Krum's arm at the ball he should have asked her to.

He was done with the moping in his dorm after she wouldn't give him the time of day because she was busy finishing homework that wasn't due for weeks.

Lavender Brown was definitely out of the picture. As if he would _ever_. The thought alone made him nauseous.

But see here was the problem, things that kept them apart were supposed to have ceased to exist. Poof! Out the window. Good-bye and good riddance.

Yet the people he'd least expect to keep Hermione from him were doing just that. His family! 

Was it so much to ask to have at the least two hours with the future mother of his many children? 

It seemed so, because since last Friday, it was now _Thursday_ for Merlin's sake, he had not had one moment alone with her. His mother being embarrassingly either oblivious or old-fashioned had set Hermione up in Ginny's room and Harry and Ron were sharing again. The day was either spent preparing for the wedding, talking about the wedding, thinking of the wedding (in Ron's case, cursing the damn thing), or sleeping.

Presently Bill and Fleur were off on an "errand" which meant they needed a good snog and the rest of the household was taking advantage of the moments break. But even then, Hermione was taken away.

By an adorable, chubby-cheeked, strawberry-blond, angel -like baby who had everyone including Ron wrapped around her finger.

Now that was playing dirty. How could he compete?

Ron couldn't. So instead he grinned and leaned across the table to tickle her tummy. Vicky's of course.

Basking in the attention of her favorite uncle, Vicky giggled and stretched out her arms toward Ron, asking to be held.

"Oh what is this? Sorry, Hermione but it seems she prefers me," he grinned crookedly, taking the child from her.

"Only because you spoil her rotten with sweets, Ron. I, on the other hand, am the greatest story teller of all time, right Tory?" Hermione said, sweetly. To Victoire at least.

"Not true! I also take her to the park," he stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Don't be so smug, you also forgot her at the park."

Ron covered his niece's ears, "That was one time! And no one will let it go," he scowled.

Hermione smirked at Ron, and Vicky giggled.

"Uncle Ronnie's quite silly isn't he?" asked Hermione, nodding in agreement.

"Si-ee, Si-ee!" Victoire repeated. She already joined in on Ron-bashing at such a young age. It made George quite the proud uncle.

Hermione laughed loudly. Ron couldn't scowl anymore, not after hearing such a sound.

But before he could lean over to kiss her the Floo went off and Bill and Fleur arrived.

"Thanks for watching her, guys," said a wind-swept looking Bill as an equally disheveled Fleur took her daughter from Ron.

Ron settled back into his seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"No problem, Bill," he replied.

Hermione waved goodbye to Victoire as her parents made their way to the living room.

Ron took his chance.

"Fancy a walk?" he asked Hermione, standing up and nodding to the door that led to the garden.

She smiled, "Sure thing."

They strolled along the bushes that lined the fence, hand in hand. Silently they walked to farthest corner of the backyard. To an old tree which the Weasley children had scuffed and marked in their various games.

Ron rested against the tree just as he had as a child. He pulled Hermione close to his side and hugged her deeply.

"I've missed you," he mumbled into her hair.

She burrowed into him, humming.

"I've missed you as well," she whispered into his neck.

She leaned back to face him properly but remained encircled in his arms.

"It's been awhile since we've had a quiet moment, hasn't it?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Mhmm," was Ron's only reply. He was too busy looking at her. Her eyes were a deep chocolate, untainted by any other colors. Her lower lip was the slightest bit fuller and when it joined its companion they formed a cute little pout. She had these intensely light freckles on her nose that you could only see up close. Her eyelashes were so long as well…making her eyes so much like a doe's.

"Ron?" Her nose wrinkled the tiniest bit. Her eyebrows scrunched together, highlighting the scar just above the right one that she had gotten as a kid when she fell off the monkey bars. Whatever those were.

Ah! There was that pout!

Now she was blushing.

Ron chuckled.

"Hermione I love you," he kissed her forehead, "I am totally" her nose, "and completely," her mouth, "in love with you." He grinned.

"Ron you're insane," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Yes, quite possibly. But you love me."

"Maybe…I don't know. I might just need some convincing," Hermione said coyly.

"Here? In the garden?" he waggled his eyebrows, "Feeling a bit randy are we?"

She shoved him but laughed, "Ron!"

He let himself fall onto his back, "No need to be so pushy, Hermione! I'm all yours."

Hermione rolled her eyes but lay on her stomach next to him, using her elbows for support.

"I would sure hope so!" She looked down at him smirking as he continued to grin up at her.

Merlin, he loved her.

"As long as I live," his eyes softened and he grasped her chin and led her down for a gentle kiss.

Her eyebrows scrunched up again, but she was smiling, "What's gotten into you today?"

"I feel like we never get any time to ourselves here. I'm just happy to have you all to myself." He pulled her over so he was resting on him, and hugged her waist. "It's been so long since I just got to _be with you_. Being away from you like this made me remember how much I love you."

Before she could interrupt he continued, "It's like…of course I love you all the time and I know I want to be with you, but this past week made me realize how happy you make me. I can't imagine a life without you in it. I want you with me every step of the way…I…," he struggled to find the words, "_I love you_. I don't know how else to explain it, you know? I bloody love you. I love how smart you are, I love how loving you are, I love how loyal you are, I love how strong you are…" He was desperate now to explain that warmth in his chest caused by her, because of her.

He held her face between his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for making me the happiest man on the earth."

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes sparkled with tears, "_I love you too, Ron_," she whispered. And she kissed him lovingly.

Ron held her close, kissing her slowly and deeply.

He really was the luckiest man on earth.

"Oi! You two quit snogging and get in here and help with the flowers!"

Okay, maybe not the luckiest. But definitely the happiest.

.

.

.

Just something I thought up a couple of years ago while listening to a cute song. Finally finished it!

I AM working on "Five Days" for those of you who've read it! I promise! It's just being more difficult than I thought to fix everything and pick up where I left off.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review please!


End file.
